


90 DAYS

by teenagedirtbag28



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Co-Written, Harry is scared, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Letters, M/M, Private School, Smut, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, Top Louis, Violence, highschool, idk what else to tag but it’s our first fic together, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is brave, mentions of burning/scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbag28/pseuds/teenagedirtbag28
Summary: In which Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles get sent to a boarding school for the troubled youth and fall in love. But, due to legal reasons, they get separated and are not allowed to interact with each other in any way possible. Louis starts leaving love letters inside Harry's locker every night to communicate with him. But, there's always a chance of getting caught, especially if he has to do it for 90 days until he sees Harry again. And the consequences of getting caught aren't good.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raffy❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raffy%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



Harry Styles never expected that, when he was sent to Howard's Academy boarding school for the troubled by his parents, he would be here. 

He was laid out on his bed with a pretty boy named Louis Tomlinson on top of him, with both of their lips moving together eagerly. Louis had brown hair that was in a fringe and swept to the side. His blue eyes had Harry's green eyes mesmerized from the moment they met a year ago. 

Harry was running his long fingers through Louis' hair as Louis slipped his tongue into his wet mouth, biting his bottom lip. 

This was absolute bliss for both of them. Being together was the only thing that kept them sane in this school. 

"God, you're so beautiful." Louis whispered in a sweet voice admiring Harry's face as he pulled away to catch his breath. Harry giggled in response and pulled him back in with his hands wrapped around his neck. 

If you wanted the definition of the word "love", all you had to do was watch the way these two acted around each other. Then, you would understand what love looks like and feels like. That's how deep their love for each other ran.

Louis slid his warm hands underneath Harry's blue button-up shirt, which was part of the uniform they were required to wear. He kissed down Harry's neck and Harry squealed loudly.

"Shh, you know we can't be loud." Louis said, covering his mouth and Harry nodded before Louis removed his hand.

"It's your fault, you know I'm ticklish!" Harry whispered as Louis grinned up at him knowing exactly that. 

"Louuu, you can't just ignore my question by kissing me." Harry pouted, his pink bottom lip jutted out. 

"Mmh, I don't remember you asking a question." Louis played dumb as he kissed the pout off Harry's face. 

"I asked you what do you want for your birthday this year. I only have a week left to plan this out." Harry said pulling Louis's face to meet his eyes so he could focus.

"I want the same thing as last year." Louis said smugly while smirking as he thought of the events that occurred last year on his birthday. 

Harry groaned, "I gave you my virginity! I can't become a virgin again, Louis."

Louis laughed, "Stop worrying about it, I promise the only thing I want is to be with you." Harry didn't want to accept that answer and was ready to protest, but Louis made sure his mouth was occupied again. 

"I love you." Harry panted out as Louis started unbuttoning his shirt quickly. 

"I love you mo-" Louis was cut off as the headmaster's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Good morning Howard's Academy students, we need you all to be at the auditorium in 15 minutes, as we have a very important announcement to make. We'll be checking every single room to make sure everyone is in the auditorium. If you don't show up, just know there'll be consequences. Thank you." The intercom shut off and both of the boys were annoyed. 

"Let's run away! Far, far away." Louis hurriedly said digging his face in Harry's chest and feeling the vibrations from Harry's laugh. 

"C'mon, let's go before Mr. Henry comes to check the room and finds us like this." Louis sits up and fixes his wrinkled clothes. 

"What do you think the fucker has to say now?" Louis asks as he pulls his arm through one of the sleeves of the blue blazer. 

Harry shrugs, "Probably another dumb rule. Is he not tired? He literally just banned us from receiving candy in the mail last week." 

Louis helped Harry straighten out his blue blazer and tie before they head out of Harry's room. The hallway is full of the rest of the boys who live in the same wing.

If they thought about it, they were so lucky they found each other, even in an awful place like this. Everyone around there looked numb as if they were robots. But Louis and Harry, they both knew that if it wasn't for each other, they would be like that too. They saved each other. And they keep saving each other every single day.

They reached the large auditorium which was filling up with the rest of their peers. Harry looked through the crowd to find his blonde Irish friend, Niall, waving him over to the seats next to him. 

Next to him were Liam and Zayn, who were also their friends. Louis guided Harry through the crowd with a hand on his waist. They made it over to where the other three boys were sat in a row of chairs. 

They greeted the boys before taking a seat on the empty chairs next to Niall. "What do you think he's going to say?" Niall whispered over to Harry as he sat down. 

"No idea." Harry shrugged as he looked up to the stage, where the headmaster stood. He smiled to himself as Louis pressed his leg closer to Harry's. No matter how long they've been together, stuff like that still made his stomach swarm with butterflies.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Louis said biting his nails.

"Relax, Lou. It's probably nothing." Harry said rubbing his thumb over Louis's hand to calm him down.

"I hope so." Louis said before the Headmaster tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning students, to make this easier I'm going to call some of you and I'll need you to stand up. Samuel Campbell, Richard Stewart, Jake Larson." He continued calling names for about 15 minutes until finally, "Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik." 

"Shit." Louis murmured breathing heavily, "I told you I had a bad feeling about this." He said looking at Harry, who looked just as worried now. 

Louis stood up as well as Zayn and they looked at each other with worried faces, not knowing what was going on. 

"All of the names I've called are, or soon will be, legally adults. For legal reasons, we have made the decision to separate adults from minors, which means the discipline rules for adults will be different." Everyone was whispering around them as the headmaster continued. 

"Adults will be moved to the dorms on the left side of campus, while minors will strictly be on the right side of our campus. Now, we know there's a lot of seventeen-year-olds standing. That is because you are soon to turn eighteen. Once you turn eighteen, you will have a day to pack and say goodbye before we transfer you across campus." The whispers were getting louder and people were visibly getting upset. 

Harry felt as Niall grabbed his hand and gave it squeeze because he knew exactly what this meant. 

"Silence!" The headmaster yelled to tame all the loud talking of the confused boys. All the talking stopped and after a few seconds, he continued.

"There are rules you'll have to follow, and there will be consequences if you don't. Adults are not allowed to interact with minors in any way possible." Harry's heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"In order to keep this situation well organized and to recognize adults and minors, the adults will also be receiving a red-colored uniform and the minors will get to keep their original blue one. Curfew for minors will remain the same, lights out at ten at night. Adults, your new curfew will be at midnight." Harry thought the headmaster had finished, but it only got worse. 

"To make sure these new policies are followed, minors will now have door sensors installed and they will go off if the door is opened past ten. Unless it is an emergency and one of the staff clears it off, there will be consequences." All the boys looked mad and worried, but none of them would protest loudly. 

"Those are the new rules for the time being. Eighteen-year-olds, you have the night to pack, while those of you turning eighteen very soon, you'll be moved across campus on the day you turn eighteen. That is all, and remember to wait until you are dismissed by row." The headmaster said before walking away from  
the podium and smiling at everyone. 

Harry and Louis looked at each other in distress. They knew what they wanted to say to each other, but they just couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out of their mouths. So they just stayed there, looking at each other and thinking: what the fuck are they going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts a little heavy ;)

"God, get in me already please." Harry panted out as Louis fingered him so skillfully he had Harry shaking with need. 

The boys were locked in Harry's room in his bed after having kicked out his roommate; Dylan, with the small bribe of five dollars. 

"Patience is a virtue." Louis teases but slips his glossy slicked fingers out and reaches over for the condom on the bedside table. 

"I've got it." Harry speaks up as he watches Louis struggle to open it with his slippery fingers. 

He rips open the foil packet before Louis pulls him into a deep kiss while he works the condom over his cock. He lubes up before grabbing Harry's hips and lining him up, the tip of his cock grazing his entrance. 

"Ready?" Louis asks and Harry nods eagerly and wraps his legs around his waist making Louis slam inside him. 

He moans loudly, almost pornstar like, and Louis quickly covers his mouth with his hand, "Baby, you can't be that loud or we might get caught." He whispers in his ear sternly but his face reads the opposite with a smug grin. 

Harry nods in response and bites hard on his bottom lip to try to keep his moaning at a low volume, but Louis knows exactly how to drive Harry crazy. 

He hikes his legs up over his shoulders and changes his angle hitting Harry's prostate dead on with every thrust. Harry feels dizzy from the lack of oxygen and stimulation, while his moans are still being muffled by Louis's hand.

He's dragging his nails down Louis's back as he rails into him and he's sure there's going to be marks left behind. He thinks he hears the bedpost hitting the wall but he honestly could care less right about now.

"Fuck, you always feel so good and tight. I'm not going to last much longer." Louis groans out as he stares down at Harry's eyes that were so dark, only a small lining of green was visible. 

He takes his hand off of his mouth to see his pretty pink lips parted and covers it again with his lips this time. He slips his tongue into Harry's wet mouth to quite their loud moans.

He drags his hand down to where Harry's hard cock was straining against his stomach needing to be touched. Louis takes him into his hand and strokes him quickly, in rhythm with his thrusts. 

Harry babbles out incoherent praises as he comes hard with his back arched off the bed and whines when he feels Louis come inside the condom seconds later. 

"I love you." Harry says as Louis lands on top of him exhausted, and coming down from his high. 

He wraps his arms around Louis's sweaty back trying to pull him closer. He snuggles his face into his sweaty hair because he never wants to let him go. 

"Darling, I love you and your cuddles, but I'm also still inside you." Louis says with a chuckle trying to pull away from Harry. 

"That's not a problem you can stay as long as you want, I just don't want you to go." Harry pouts and Louis frowns understanding why Harry was being so clingy. 

Tomorrow was the day he would be moved over to the other side of the school. He couldn't believe the measures they were taking just to stop all minor and adult interaction, he just didn't understand it. 

He pulls out of Harry and ties up the filled condom before throwing it in the small trashcan. He pulls Harry into his side as they lay in the twin-sized bed. 

"I wish I didn't have to leave, it's absolute bullshit, but I know we're going to be okay. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I got here. You know, when I got busted with Zayn, I thought my parents would send me away to military school for sure. Not saying it's much better here, but if I didn't come here I would've never met you. We're going to make it out of here together, I'm so sure of it because you're my soulmate." Louis lifts Harry's chip up as he speaks to make eye contact. 

Harry has tears in his eyes but he's smiling and pulling Louis in by his neck to kiss him softly. 

"You're my soulmate too, I love you so much and look, it's midnight!" Harry said smiling, "Happy birthday baby! I love you so much."

"Thank you, love, I love you too." Louis said tears welling up in his blue eyes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked running his hand through the older one's hair. 

"I just... I don't want to go." Louis said pouting and laid his head on Harry's chest. 

"Hey, shh. We'll be alright, you've said it yourself." Harry said soothingly trying to comfort him.

"I know, I know. It's just... 90 days? That's so much time!" Louis exclaims frustrated.

"Lou, you counted the days?" Harry asked looking fondly down at him.

"I've known the day difference between our birthdays ever since we met." Louis said laughing.

"We'll be fine, I promise. Remember when we first got together and we were in the closet for a long time, before people started finding out?" Harry asks remembering how hard it was to keep his hands off Louis when they were in public.

"Yeah," Louis said with a laugh "I still can't believe the way we got caught."

"I just can't imagine what went through Mr. Harrison's mind when he saw us both butt-naked in the janitor's closet." Harry said and they both start giggling "The point is that we will be fine Lou, we've had to hide our love before."

"Remember our punishment though.." Louis trials off and that stops them both from laughing any further. 

"Yeah, I still got that scar from when they burned my hand." Harry said looking down at the visible small scar on the back of his hand. 

Louis looked closely at Harry's hand and grabbed it with his tiny hand. He brought it up to his mouth and pressed soft kisses to it.

"We will get out of this place one day, I promise. You and me. We'll run away and we'll travel all around the world. We'll go to Las Vegas, and get drunk, and get money, and go spend it on stupid shit like matching shirts. We'll go to a secret tiny beach no one knows about and we'll fall asleep after having amazing sex next to some wood fire. We'll go to New York, and walk together with our hands laced amongst all those people, but feel powerful and proud. I promise you. Where else do you want to go?" Louis asked dazed from just imaging his future with Harry. 

He gets no response, "Harry?" 

He turned around and saw Harry asleep with a smile on his face. God, he loved him so much. He kissed his forehead and tried to sleep too.

••••••••••••••

The next morning Harry was awoken by a loud knocking on his door.

"Open up! Daily revision!" He could hear one of the professors yell from behind the door and he figures its Mr. Hasell. 

Harry turned around on his side and saw Louis still sleeping peacefully. He almost feels bed waking him up but he shoves him anyway.

"Shit!" Harry said still shaking Louis' body "Louis wake up!"

After shaking Louis's asleep body several times, he finally wakes up angry, "Harry what the fuck?"

"You were supposed to leave an hour ago! Can't you hear that?! They're already checking the rooms, we're so screwed! When they knock on your door and see Dylan in there we're going to be in deep, deep shit." Harry said stressed and bringing his hands to cover his face.

"Babe, please calm down. Here's what we're doing, okay? Open the door, I'll hide inside the closet and if they ask about Dylan, just say he went to the showers. Then, when they leave I'll sneak out and go to my room." Louis explains and hurries off the bed and pulls his clothes on quickly.

"Fuck, okay. I think that will work. Go hide!" Harry said and Louis does but not before pecking Harry's lips quickly and Harry rolls his eyes fondly and pushes Louis into the closet. 

Harry takes a deep breath before opening the door pretending to be half asleep. Mr. Hassle stands there looking annoyed with one of the security guards next to him, "Sorry did we wake you?" Hassle asks sarcastically as he looks at Harry's wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

The security guard ignores Hassel's annoyance and walks into the room before speaking up, "Are you Harry Styles?" 

"Yes. That's me." Harry says bitting on the bottom of his lip and stares at the ground.

"And Dylan Gomez?" The guy asks referring to his roommate who was currently in Louis's room.

"He's in the showers, I think, I mean he woke up before me and he's gone so where else would he be." Harry answered nervously making eye contact with the security guard to try and sell his story.

He looks at Harry unsure but just shrugs it off and marks it down on his clipboard, "Please remind him no one is allowed to leave until after attendance when he gets back." He walks back to the door as he speaks and Harry nods, "Oh and breakfast is in 20 minutes." 

"Okay. Thank you." Harry says with a fake smile before the door is being closed and he lets out a huge sigh. 

Harry runs to open the closet door and Louis walks out a smile on his face. 

"Be careful, please don't get caught, baby." Harry said tugging Louis to the room door to let him out. 

"Of course not. See you at breakfast soon. Love you." Louis says and runs out of Harry's room hoping to not get caught.

Louis runs through the hallways and makes it to his room without getting caught. He's panting when he opens the door and sees Dylan sitting on his bed, probably ready to leave. 

"You're late." Is the first thing he says as he whips his head over at the door. 

"I know I know but listen to me, you have to go immediately, they're checking the rooms right now." Louis says out of breath.

"Fuck, okay bye. Oh and by the way, happy birthday man." Dylan says with a pat on Louis's back before hurrying out of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Hassel and the same security guard arrive to check Louis' room.

"Louis Tomlinson?" The security guard asks as he steps into the room.

"Yep. That's me." Louis says with a fake grin while he sits on his bed.

"And Carter Violet?" The man asks looking over at the tall, black-haired, blue-eyed boy who was Louis's roommate.

"That's me." Carter says from his bed as well. 

"Oh Louis, I see it's your birthday today. Happy birthday! Congratulations on becoming an adult." Hassel says cheerfully with a smile on his face and Louis hates him. 

"Thank you." He says with a forced happy tone. 

"Have you began to pack your stuff to move you across campus today?" He asks looking around the room, probably looking for a suitcase. Louis wishes he could punch the stupid grin off his face.

"Yes, all packed," Louis says and points to his bag full of clothes on the floor near his bed. 

"That's wonderful. Okay then boys, see you after breakfast." Hassel says the stupid grin remaining on his face before he's leaving the room the security guard trailing behind him. 

"He's a dick." Carter says as soon as they leave, "Happy Birthday mate, I'm going to miss you." 

"Thanks, man, I'll miss you to, even the smell of your horrendous socks." Louis teases and Carter laughs before throwing one of those said socks at Louis's face. 

Louis groans and throws it onto the ground after it hits him in the face. 

"How's the boyfriend taking it?" Carter asks now serious as he looks at Louis with sympathetic eyes. 

"Not well, but I know he'll be okay." Louis says a small smile on his face as he plays with his fingers thinking about Harry.

"Yeah, you'll both be just fine...you guys are one of the strongest couples I've ever seen. Not to be a sap but Harry and you make me believe everyone has a soulmate waiting for them. You guys make me believe love is real and I aspire to have something as real as you two." Louis is taken aback by Carter's confession and he feels his chest swell with pride because he's so happy to have Harry. They are so in love that everyone around them can just see it. 

He knows that no matter what happens in between these 90 days, he's always going to love his soulmate; Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading if you made it this far. This book is co-written by two teen girls so pls don’t be too mean we’re sensitive): Keep in mind this is a larry alternative universe fic so things like birthdays, age differences are changed. More updates to come! x


End file.
